Every Breath You Take
by Saint Lucifer-The Damned
Summary: Just a fun one shot for my friend. DMHP


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. At all. But if I could, I'd keep them locked in my closet to use at my leisure. _

_Author's Notes: This is a one shot my friend and I thought up driving home from a club night out where we witnessed many pretty boys dancing in panties on stage. Boys in the panties. Yesh. It was amazing good times._

_And the title was suggest by another friend for it's could be stalker like song._

_This is a one shot based on Draco and Harry. They're older; we're ignoring all the turmoil and angst in the actual books. But I wouldn't call this AU. Still the same world, we're just leaving all the big stuff out._

_Enjoy! ._

_**Every Breath You Take**_

This was Draco's first time out to this specific gay club. He'd been to many, but he'd passed this one by because it looked a bit on the extreme side of gay nightlife. He was surprised when he walked into Apollo's Heat (apparently called Apollo for short by the regulars). It was stylish, with large bars placed around the floor, non alcoholic only there. His green wristband allowed him to go up a ramp that led to the twenty-one and over area. There were screens set high up above the bars and small stage near the back that were playing videos for the song being blasted over the large speakers set up along the wall that people had taken to use to sit on.

He'd gotten there early, there weren't even enough people there yet on the floor to call a crowd, so he went up the ramp to the bar and ordered a drink and walked out onto the balcony to smoke under a heater. This is the way all clubs were, though. The crowd came in at around ten and it was only nine-thirty by his watch.

The blond had dressed to attract tonight, black jeans that had a worn look to them, hugging tight on the butt and thighs, and a tight fitting green t-shirt. With the slicked back hair, he knew he looked good, and was intent on having someone come with him tonight.

If you caught his drift.

He smiled around the last drag of the cigarette, crushing it in the ashtray on a table under the heater and finished his drink, leaving the empty cup there as well. No alcohol down on the floor.

Back down, there was a steady flow of people coming in. Girls with their gay boy friends. Boys with their boyfriends. And other assortments of people. Now, to find a good looking one for the night.

The one main reason he'd broken down and came to this club, was because he'd heard there was a stage show. So to speak. The other clubs had dancers. Some in cages and what not, but everyone seemed to rave about this one. So, he'd watch the show. Push himself passed screaming girls reaching at men that most like had no interest in them.

Draco spent a good portion of the night finding a random boy here or there to dance with. Eyeing them up and calling them over with a motion of his hips, coming up behind them and pressing close, whispering in their ear. He was gone once the song finished though. No one seemed right.

Finally, this long awaited show happened. Around midnight, a girl came on stage during a song and was dancing. He thought maybe anyone could just go on the stage if they wanted. She could move, she had a nice body, but why was she there? He did come to see girls dance.

It all became clear when four men came onto the stage from the sides dressed in just underwear. Underwear ranging from thongs, to panties, to underwear that was cut like little boys underwear, only smaller, barely covering what they had. And some looked quite impressive from the middle of the packed floor.

His eye sight was good, but between flashing strobe lights, the screens flickering with videos… it was hard to get a good look at their faces. Slowly, Draco inched his way through the writhing masses getting bumped and jostled along the way, but eventually he made it to the edge of the stage. By the time he was there, he saw that all the dancers (girl included) had a series of bills stuffed into their 'outfits'.

Who was he to be a spoil sport?

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a single and waited until he decided which one he'd rather have. The girl came over to his side of the stage first, dancing, eyeing him up, but he looked past her. One of the male dancers came up behind her, Draco hadn't noticed him before. Shaggy black hair, vibrant green eyes…

It was golden boy. Harry bloody Potter was up on stage wearing a black, leather dog type collar with a round, gold nametag hanging from the O ring right in the middle with something engraved that he couldn't read. He watched Harry dance right up on the girl before bumping her to the side. Collective screams rose up from the girls.

Harry bloody Potter was up on stage in what looked like combat boots that reached mid calf, laced tightly. They were in good shape, but well worn from the way he could move in them. But that wasn't the shocking thing of it. It wasn't seeing Harry Potter in a gay club. Or seeing him dance on stage (and quite well, Draco admitted), it was watching his hips gyrate in a piece of leather, that was supposed to be a pair of short. You could see the curves of his backside hanging out from them, they were so tiny!

But, all in all, it was an impressive sight.

Before he knew it, Draco had his hand up, waving the bill around as he danced in place to the beat. He wanted the other man's attention. He wanted Harry to notice him, come towards him. He'd seen how some of the dancers bent down to accept their money, offering themselves in ways that anyone could touch anything. The blond wanted this, from Harry. He wanted to be able to look the other man in the eye; Gray to green, and…

And he swore he had it all planned out, down to the tiniest hint of a smirk he was going to give Harry. A knowing one. One that made him feel he had all the control, all the power. It was a well practiced look, and it had yet to fail. And he had it planned, but Harry was dancing in front of him before he knew it, looking down at him in fact, his eyes holding a mysterious look as his hands wandered over his body.

Then, slowly, slowly, Harry was starting to go down, hips rocking back and forth to the music. All Draco could do was watch in complete fascination as the other man was down on his knees in front of him, leaning back on his arms, eyes still locked with Draco's as he writhed on the stage floor.

The blond wasted no time.

One hand rested on each thigh, the bill held between his first two fingers on his right hand. His hands made their way up his legs, until they reached the black, leather 'shorts'. But he didn't stop their. His hands went over the leather clad hips, up the well worked stomach and smooth chest, his fingertips barely brushing over the gold tag on the collar. He reached up a little further and tucked it right between the other man's lips.

Because of this bold move by Draco, he was half on top of the other man, and hadn't even noticed. Nor had he cared until he saw the looming figure of a security guard on the back corner of the stage. He seemed like he was waiting another second or two before removing Draco. But, the blond did them both a favor and slipped off of Harry, and watched as he leaned forward on his knees, dollar between his teeth and winked at Draco before getting up and strutting across the stage, an extra wiggle in his hips.

Harry bloody Potter…

He needed another smoke, but decided to wait. Well, it wasn't really a conscious decision more than it was the fact that he was mesmerized by Harry up on stage. He watched him dance with the other men, pull the same routine with other men that he had with Draco. The blond was not so snotty that he couldn't admit when he was turned on. And now was that time. He noticed the dancers rotated. They randomly left the stage and got back on. A change of 'outfits' or a break, he didn't know. But he knew that behind the stage was another non-alcoholic bar, and a few feet from that were couches that no one seemed to notice with a large mirror on one back wall. To the left of those (if you were facing them directly) was a door.

When Harry left the stage, Draco followed and saw him head for that door. He picked up the pace and slipped in right behind the other man, moving to the side to let him close it without looking back. The room was a fairly decent size. It wasn't as though the dancers needed room for their stuff. A few folding chairs, a table and some drinks.

He had to move fast though. It wasn't as though he could hide, and he knew what he wanted to do. Quickly, he reached for the knob, pushing in the lock and Harry had just started turning around, a strip of clothing in hand when the blond came up behind him and pinned him against the wall.

Harry had seen Draco. He had purposely made his way over to his edge of the stage. He'd put on a better show. It was out of defiance more than anything. Let the little bugger see him dance. Let him spend his money on him. He didn't need it, but he wouldn't pass it up just because it was him.

He didn't expect Draco to be so enthusiastic. Nor did he expect to be followed in to the dressing room by the blond. There were a lot of things he wasn't expecting. But being pushed up against the wall forced a gasp out of him. He felt a small tremor of fear dance up his spine, and the warm sweat he'd worked up on stage under the light went cold on his skin.

The blond smirked from behind, grabbing both of Harry's wrists with his hands, yanking them above his head. Draco was able to hold both of them in one of his own hands, so he had one hand free.

Harry didn't say a word during the whole ordeal. He didn't fight back, he didn't scream. He held his breath in wait as a thin, pale hand traveled down his side and reached around his front, slipping down over the front of the thin leather shorts, palming the pressing bulge that couldn't be hidden. It elicited another soft noise from Harry, and it excited Draco to no end.

The blond didn't know how Harry got himself into those things, but now he had to get him out. There was no way to comfortably fit a hand down them, and he wasn't going to try.

"Keep your hands up," he ordered, and didn't wait for a response. He expected his commands to be followed without thought. Whether it was Harry's state of mind, or the trembling twitch of fear still crawling over his spine, he didn't move his hands. His arms were already starting to feel weighted down, but he braced them against the wall more and kept them up.

With both hands free, he was able to hook his fingers into the tiny shorts and wriggled them down a little ways. The sweat that the other man had worked up dancing made the leather stick to his body like a second skin. Eventually with soft cursing and frantic hands, he got the piece of leather off and it slipped down around Harry's ankles.

Draco's relief was almost tangible at the sight of Harry's bare ass. He thanked whoever was watching over them for the fairly quick removal. His hands played over the firm backside and when he finally pressed one finger in with ease and realized he was already prepared. Which intrigued and excited him.

He made a noise of approval at that. "Expecting someone?"

Harry was more of a whore than he'd ever thought. Draco couldn't complain too much, the pressing ache in his own jeans was starting to hurt. At least there was something he could do about it now.

As he unbuttoned himself, he took a good long at Harry. His arms were tense and almost trembling now, trying to keep his arms up like he'd told him to. His head was bowed forward, so much so that his forehead was touching the wall in front of him. His whole body would've been flat against the wall if not for the erection he was sporting.

The blond had himself out and trailed his fingers lightly down the other man's sides, before gripping his hips tightly, forcing an attractive curve in his back. Holding his own member, Draco lined himself up, and entered without warning. The tightness that surrounded him proved that Harry hadn't been expecting it at all. He liked that. He liked to be able to take the other man by surprise.

In more ways than one.

Harry bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. His arms were like lead weights and he started flexing his hands, as if trying to grab onto something, but there was nothing but flat wall. His fingers were scrambling wildly at the flat surface and Draco kept a tight grip on one of his hips and the other pressed flat against his hands on the wall. He leaned close to the other man, hips working at a hard pace. Lips just brushing against the shell of Harry's ear, he bit down gently, and when it got him a low moan, he bit harder and Harry got louder.

As he moved down the curve of Harry's neck, he got louder still, teeth grazing across the heated skin. He paused when he came across the collar, and dipped his tongue under the thick leather. Draco could hear Harry's breathing, short and panting with a soft grunt every now and then. He could hear the little gold tag on the collar jingling in time with his thrusts. He could feel the air in the room growing hot and thick, clinging around them, their bodies forming a thin sheen of sweat.

Draco felt his control draining away with every thrust. He was so close it was almost painful, but he slowed himself to ease it back before picking up the pace again. He let Harry's hands go.

"You can touch yourself now," he said, voice deep and his hand held on to Harry's hips for dear life.

Harry's knees felt weak, and he was glad the other man was holding him up for fear of falling to the floor. When he was told he could let his hands down, he did so quickly and blood rushed back into his limbs with such force that he couldn't move them for a minute. But he didn't waste anytime, tingly numb hands or not, he wanted to get off.

He was already panting hard, barely coherent and every thrust pushed another moan out of him. It was bordering on painful, that was how hard Draco was going. But it was that nice in between that, if done with the right amount of force, could make Harry give a near scream. He loved every minute of it and was glad he had come prepared.

His fingers felt thick, but he wrapped his hand around the aching member. It felt odd with his hands tingly and numb as they were. He couldn't understand. He knew it was his hand, but it didn't feel like it. It was hard to make it work right, and he wondered if Draco had made him hold his hands up on purpose just for that reason.

It didn't matter as long as the end result was the same. Soon, his hand was warming up and the tingle faded to an annoying almost pain, his body was wracked with unreleased pleasure, and it was tearing him apart inside trying to get out.

Draco felt Harry tightening up, heard his breathing become even more staccato than it had been before. He was going to come soon. The blond didn't have the ability to focus on his appearance and smirk like he would've done. He just slammed into Harry and said, "Hold it back."

Harry, groaned in annoyance, not wanting to, but he was compelled to do so. He kept himself right on the edge and it was hard not to let himself slip over. It would be so easy, but he tried, and waited. And waited. It felt like an eternity.

Draco was pleased with the results of his command and finally allowed Harry to reach satisfaction with a single word. It sent the dark haired man over the edge and took Draco with him, muscles contracting and pulling him in deep. There were shouts and guttural noises, clawing and scratching, teeth bared as they came together.

And then there was silence.

The blond waited until his heart had left his ears (though he could still feel it trying to break out of his chest) and sighed like a man most content with the world and its affairs. He groaned when he felt Harry squeeze him gently, and he pulled himself out, only to keep leaning on the man who had taken most of the abuse. Finally, he unbuckled the back of the collar and slipped it off from around Harry's neck, placing a kiss on it.

"I love watching you act out my fantasies for me," he said with a small smile, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, still clutching the collar.

On the little gold tag, glinting in the half light of the dressing room, read the words, 'Property of Malfoy'.

_Author's Notes: And there you have it. One all nighter, and working in between sets at work, and it's finally done. I can sleep tonight. Yay! I hope this was enjoyable to all, but more so, I hope this was great fun for my friend. _

_SL_


End file.
